deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blacklist
This page is to showcase the select characters and battles of which are not allowed to have their own pages. Any and all pages created for these characters or battles will be deleted on sight. No exceptions. Keep in mind this does not apply to blogs. If you happen to notice any pages that include the following blacklisted characters and battles, then please report them to the staff team on the Rule Violation Report who will then deal with them. Finally, if you have any questions about the Blacklist feel free to contact one of the Admins on their message walls or post a comment down below. Blacklisted Characters *Any and all real life people, including internet celebrities **However those that are strictly personas and have notable feats are allowed; Filthy Frank, JonTron, Danny Sexbang, etc. *Any and all real life animals *Mascots (Sports teams, Fast Food, cereal, etc) **The exception is with mascots that can be considered characters in their own right, and have plenty of viable feats and fighting ability, such as Segata Sanshiro and Pepsiman. *Any and all internet memes *Any and all alternate forms (Evil Ryu, 90's Godzilla, Klassic Scorpion, etc) **As of March 25th 2018, alternate forms that are entirely separate to the main version of a particular character (ex. Archie Sonic, Paper Mario or Anakin Skywalker) are allowed, along with forms that can’t normally be accessed by said character (ex. Sonic the Werehog or Gogeta). While these forms may be allowed to be used in battles, they are still not allowed to have their own pages. However brief forms that are a normal part of a characters arsenal such as Super Sonic or Super Sayian Goku are still not allowed to solely be used due to the lack of feats they have on their own. * Any characters past the ecchi genre whose abilities are entirely NSFW (They're banned from blogs as well). ** To clarify, characters past the ecchi genre can be used as long they have combative feats and any NSFW-related abilities they have are left out. *Certain young children entertainment, such as interactive ones for kids up to the age of 6 (ex. Dora the Explorer, Peppa Pig). Note that this doesn't mean all cartoons like SpongeBob SquarePants, Johnny Test, etc... are banned. *Vaktus *W.D. Gaster **Gaster is on the Blacklist is because he's so overly cryptic, obscure, minor and mysterious that practically nothing is known about him. Gaster and his powers have to be severly stretched in order to get anything from him, leading to many users defining Gaster's powers and personal info as they personally interpret it, with a lot of those "feats" lacking clear evidence to back them up. **This only applies to canon Gaster. Unofficial versions of Gaster (from Glitchtale, AUs, fangames, Unitale battles, etc...) are allowed provided they have feats and powers/weapons to combat their opponent(s) with. *Any and all modern religious figures (ex. God/Jehovah/Yahweh, Jesus, Satan, Allah, deities from Hinduism) **Said figures are banned from blogs as well. ***This does not apply to characters from ancient world religions aka. Mythological figures (ex. Zeus, Odin, Hercules, Apophis, Medea, etc...) or fictional characters based off of modern religious figures (ex. The-One-Above-All, The Presence and Lucemon) *All Fortnite characters that aren’t from the Save the World Fortnite game mode. They're nothing but alternate skins of one single character and have no single difference in virtually anything but appearance, making it impossible to use them. Blacklisted Battles Note: These include any battles featuring said blacklisted characters. *Godzilla vs King Kong *Batman vs Superman *All future Batman (with prep time) battles *Gogeta vs Vegito *Iron Man vs Captain America (including Team Stark vs Team Cap) More to be added in the future. Blacklisted Categories *'Battle of the Buttmonkeys' themed Death Battles *'Loser' themed Death Battles *'Buttmonkey' *Super Power Beat Down Combatants *Became a Super Power Beat Down *Fatal Fiction Combatants *Became a Fatal Fiction *Cartoon Fight Club Combatants *Became a Cartoon Fight Club *Became a Fan War!!! *Became a Grudge Match *Became a (Insert other Vs Show here) (not including OMM and DBX) *Combatants Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Community